1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wavelength division multiplexing transmission apparatus mounted, for example, in an optical transceiver and used for an optical communication system and the wavelength division multiplexing transmission apparatus manufactured using the manufacturing method.
2. Background Art
In order to miniaturize optical transceivers in response to drastically increasing communication capacity in recent years, there is a growing demand for miniaturization of wavelength division multiplexing transmission apparatuses. To meet this demand for miniaturization, a plurality of laser devices that emit laser beams of different wavelengths may be lined in an array. In this case, substantially parallel laser beams are emitted from the plurality of laser devices.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-211164 discloses a wavelength division multiplexing transmission apparatus provided with a plurality of laser devices arranged in a line. This wavelength division multiplexing transmission apparatus multiplexes laser beams emitted from the plurality of laser devices by an optical multiplexing section and generates multiplexed light.
Wavelength multiplexed light is incident on an optical fiber via a condensing lens. To increase coupling efficiency of the wavelength multiplexed light with respect to the optical fiber, it is desirable to increase parallelism of laser beams making up the wavelength multiplexed light or reduce displacement of laser beams making up the wavelength multiplexed light. However, increasing parallelism of laser beams making up the wavelength multiplexed light or reducing displacement of laser beams making up the wavelength multiplexed light would result in a problem that parts of the optical multiplexing section need to be assembled with high assembling accuracy.